Finding Lady Sybil
by TheHollyRuby
Summary: My AU. Sybil is married to Larry Grey and he is not a very nice man. Tom is their chauffeur. Sybil/Tom, Sybil/Larry pairings. (Warning; Domestic abuse, lewd language). Rating: T (For now – subject to change). - Updated: Chapter 2 is available!
1. Lord and Lady Grey - July 919

Downton Abbey: Finding Lady Sybil

**Summery: My AU. Sybil is married to Larry Grey and he is not a very nice man. Tom is their chauffeur. Sybil/Tom, Sybil/Larry pairings. (Warning; Domestic abuse, lewd language)**

**Rating: T (For now – subject to change)**

_**Author's note: I own nothing of Downton Abbey**_

* * *

Chapter One: Lord and Lady Grey - 1916

* * *

It was quite the dreary day out while Lady Sybil Grey sat in the library of the home that she shared with her husband, Lord Larry Grey, their small staff and their new born son, Jasper Grey. Of course Sybil spent most of her day tending to little Jasper but it wasn't enough to fill out her day. Especially when Larry _insisted_ she allow the nanny that _he _hired for their son. Nanny Lynch was great with Jasper but Sybil wasn't one to sit around all day to do nothing. So she agreed to nurse Jasper and rock him to sleep as well as spend mornings and evenings with him but Nanny Lynch would care for him through the late morning into early evening.

Larry was not fond of his wife doing things that were not fit for his wife. No. Larry wanted Sybil to be the wife who sat around writing letters to her loved ones and dearest friends and having others over for tea, all the while looking gorgeous. But Sybil couldn't do that. No she needed to free herself from all of that time and do something.

Sybil sat holding her son in her lap as he slept when she heard the door to the library open. It almost made her jump as she was deep in thought. She expected to see Nanny Lynch to retrieve Jasper or her head housemaid, Cassie, coming in with her afternoon tea but was surprised to see Larry coming in.

"Oh, dear." Sybil said, quickly placing Jasper in his rocker and standing to greet her husband. He looked quite agitated and it immediately put Sybil on eggshells. She took a sharp intake of breath as she stood there, Larry walking towards her as she prepared for his lecture about leaving her "mother" duties to Nanny Lynch.

"You seem so surprised." Larry grumbled as he stormed past Sybil and over to his desk. It caused Sybil to sigh in relief as if he was to avoid her today. Jasper let out a soft cry, alluding a simple glance from his father. Sybil tensed immediately. "What?" Larry said as he turned. "Damnitt, Sybil." He put a hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. "What have I told you about having the bloody baby in my study?" Larry glared at her.

"I-I'm sorry, dear. I just..." Sybil fought long and hard for the right words. "I... I just wanted his c-company. I just wanted t-to be with hi-him." Sybil stuttered softly. She was hoping that he would allow this just once to slide.

"Ring the bell and have Nanny Lynch come in at this instant to get him." Larry said as he turned back to his desk, sifting through his very messy desk and searching through the drawers.

Jasper let out a few more cries. Sybil leaned down to pick him up, pulling him into her arms as he cried more. "I believe he is hungry, dear. I am just going to nurse him and then I shall call Nanny Lynch in immediately." Sybil said as she begun to adjust herself to nurse Jasper when Larry got an eye-full.

"Sybil!" Larry shouted, making her jump. "You don't nurse my son in here nor do you do such in front of me!" Larry's voice begun to fume and it made Sybil nervous.

"But I... I always feed him... i-in here." Sybil said as she let her son attach to her breast, his lips drinking in his mother's milk deeply. "I promise, dear, he will not be a bother. Be-beisdes, I can sit by the fire, you won't see a thing." Sybil said as she stood.

"Absolutely not!" Larry demanded, slamming his fist down on his desk which caused both Sybil and Jasper to jolt and Jasper to let out a cry. "What did I say, woman?" Larry growled.

Sybil sighed, adjusting her dress and nodding to Larry before carrying Jasper out into the other room and to hopefully find some solace.

Sybil did her best to calm the crying infant but it was hard to do such things when her mind kept racing and bouncing off of all of her thoughts. She tried to nurse the baby but he seemed too upset. Maybe he wasn't only fearful of his father but could sense his young mother's fear as well.

Twenty year old Sybil Grey was nothing like the old Sybil. No, Sybil Crawley was a free spirit. A woman who was going places and was going to change the world. She was a woman far beyond her years and stood up for what she believed in. But not Sybil Grey. Sybil Grey was quiet and reserved. She had lost interest in life and believed that even her words would go unnoticed by most. She was a mother and a prominent banker's wife. She feared her husband and did every thing she could not to anger him.

* * *

Sybil found her way to Jasper's nursery where Nanny Lynch was tidying up the room. She turned the moment Sybil and Jasper entered the room. "Oh! Lady Sybil. Would you like me to take the baby?" The woman asked.

Sybil simply shook her head no. "Actually, could we have a private moment? Alone? I was hoping to sit in the rocker and nurse him... alone." Sybil said quietly. Nanny Lynch simply bowed her head and excused herself from the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Sybil let out a sigh of relief and she sat down in the rocking chair by the far east window and rocked Jasper gently as she begun to nurse him. This time, without a fight or fuss he made no attempt to stop his mother. Jasper latched onto the young woman eagerly instead.

Looking down at her son admiringly, Sybil ran two fingers over his tiny cheeks. She found herself lost in the eyes of her son's frighteningly blue eyes. They were the mirror of her own. She took a deep breath and sat back in the rocker, rocking slowly. She felt a sort of comfort in the nursery. As if it were her world. As if she could stay in there forever.

Something gleamed out of the corner of Sybil's eye which caused her to look out of the window. She could see the Rolls Royce being pulled in front of the manor. She wasn't sure who would be arriving at her home. One of Larry's accounts perhaps? Larry's father maybe? Not only did Larry bring his work home with him but Larry's father visited often.

Sybil's eyes found their way to Branson. Tom Branson. He had arrived at Downton as her father's chauffeur but Cora and Robert urged him to follow Sybil to her new home, hoping that a familiar face would be the right thing to make Sybil feel more at home. Plus, they had come to trust Branson when he protected Sybil at the by-elections. It helped some.

Sybil's eyes traveled to the body that was getting out of the car. A small gleam of hope gathered in her as she thought maybe one of her sisters had come to surprise her with a visit. But that hope vanished when she recognized, Lord Harold Kingsley, one of Larry's banking partners. She watched as Branson walked around the car and opened the door for Lord Kingsley before closing it behind him.

Tom looked up at the window and noticed Sybil sitting there. He could only see from the neck up, unable to see her nursing her son. He gave her a smile and a little wave. Sybil returned it with a smile and putting her hand up to wave back. Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. But that didn't last long.

The sound of the door opening knocked Sybil from her locked eyes as she turned to look at who was approaching. "Lady Sybil, Lord Grey would like a word in the study." It was Nanny Lynch. "Shall I take the lad?" She asked with a smile. At this point Jasper had stopped nursing and had succumbed to sleep.

"Of course. Thank you, Nanny Lynch." Sybil said as she adjusted herself and handed Jasper off to the woman before walking out.

Sybil was wondering what it was that was so important that her husband wanted to see her. Especially when his business partner was coming for a visit. But nonetheless, she must obey and see what it is that Larry wanted.

* * *

Sybil walked into the Study where Larry was standing at his desk, eyes locked on the papers in front of him. "You wanted to see me, dear?" Sybil asked softly and quietly. She kept her hands tight together in front of her and her eyes on him.

Larry Looked up from his gaze and nodded. "Ah yes, darling. Lord Kingsley is staying for dinner. I would prefer you dressed for your best." Larry demanded as he stood up straight.

Confused, Sybil frowned. "It is merely Lord Kingsley, Larry. What is the special occasion?" Sybil asked with a small chuckle.

Larry's eyes flickered with anger. "Did you not understand me, Sybil?" Larry warned.

Sybil put her head down, hanging it as she nodded. "Yes, dear. What time shall I be ready?" Sybil asked, keeping her eyes cast downward.

"Six O'clock. Wear the red dress with the black and gold gems. I think Lord Kingsley enjoys it." Larry grinned.

Sybil's body shook. The thought of the drunken old man staring at her in such a way gave her horrid chills down her spine. Sybil simply nodded.

"Will that be all?" Sybil asked, glancing up at Larry.

"Yes." Larry said, shooing her away. So Sybil turned and left the study quickly.

* * *

After dinner, Sybil had excused herself, claiming of wishing to rest and that she was feeling ill. Larry excused her politely. Sybil was glad to get away from the two men who proceeded to drink more and more and speak of boring banker things that Sybil had no interest to partake in. She wished to visit her son in his nursery and then go straight to bed. It was an evening like this that she was glad that she and her husband slept in separate rooms. She could have peace and quiet tonight... Or so she thought.

Once visiting the nursery to hug and kiss her son all over, Sybil made it to her room. It wasn't long before she was sitting in bed with her current book and newly released, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Mr. Fitzgerald was becoming a favorite of Sybil's to read and his latest was enticing and exciting.

Just as Sybil had put her book down, turning her light out and getting comfortable in bed, she could hear footsteps approaching her door. Sybil took a deep breath as the door swung open loudly. Sybil jumped and sat up in bed, pulling the duvet up as if to shield herself. It was Larry who was wielding his leather belt in his hand.

Sybil's eyes flashed with fear as Larry approached her in his angry and drunken stupor. Sybil hated nights like these. She often feared that Larry would get so angry and murder her. But she couldn't bring herself to leave. Shaming her family was the last thing that she wished to do.

Sybil always tried to muffle her cries when the beatings came. But sometimes she felt she screamed so loud that they could probably hear her all the way in Downton. But of course, that was just a silly little lie and knew that no one would hear. Nanny Lynch was at the other end of the house and the staff were in the basement of the manor. She was helpless to Larry's rage.

* * *

Sybil woke the next morning in sheer pain. Her whole body had felt as though she had been placed in a field and was trampled by a stampede of horses. But in fact it was simply the wrath of her husband's hand.

Sybil's eyes traveled over to the curtains which had not yet been drawn. There was little to no light coming in the room which meant it was very early. She tried to sit up quickly hoping that the pain would lessen but it only made it worse. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her sob of pain. The flush of tears over her cheeks were cold on her warm flesh.

Gasping, Sybil grabbed onto the side table to stand up. She had to practically hold on for dear life. Usually her housemaid Cassie would wake her and help nurse her back to good health but Sybil hated it. She hated Larry and she hated herself. Sybil felt that she was sinking further and further into a dark pit. Nothing but a shadow of her former self.

The door to the room opened. Sybil could hear Cassie's gasp. "Lady Sybil!" Cassie rushed to her side. She wrapped an arm around Sybil's back and placed a hand on her hip to try and steady her but Cassie hit a wound causing Sybil to fall against the wall, trying to hold herself up. "Oh dear me. You are very hurt. Please let me call Dr. Mordred!" Cassie urged.

Sybil shook her head. "No. You will speak to no one of this!" Sybil demanded.

"But Milady! You're bleeding and very badly bruised." Cassie exclaimed. She could see the swelling of Sybil's wrist too. "And possibly seriously injured, Please Milady!" Cassie begged.

"NO!" Sybil cried. She pushed Cassie away, falling completely to the ground which caused her to cry out again.

Cassie stood back, almost in tears herself. "I-I don't know if I can do this again, Milady." Cassie said softly. She hated seeing the lady in such a state.

"You will do as you are told, Cassie." Sybil demanded through gritted teeth. Merely two years ago Sybil would have never spoken to the help in such a way but fear, sadness and pain was bringing out the worst.

"I fear for your safety, Lady Sybil." Cassie spoke up.

"It is none of your concern!" Sybil growled. "Now draw my bath and help me in it." Sybil cried. Cassie hung her head, nodding before she walked into the other room to draw the bath for Sybil.

Once in the bath, Sybil asked to be alone and informed Cassie that she would call her once she is ready for her to help her wash. Cassie exited the room and picked up the telephone in Lady Sybil's room. She looked around as she waited.

"Connect me to the garage please." Cassie informed the lady on the other end. It wasn't long before she could hear the masculine Irish voice on the other end. "I need to have a word with you, Tom. Will you meet me behind the garage in an hour? It's Lady Sybil." Cassie asked softly. "Thank you." With that she put the phone back down and started to try and clean up the mess from the previous evening.

* * *

Cassie had redressed the bed and gathered clothes for Lady Sybil to put on before getting her back into bed. She found herself too weak and wished to stay in bed to rest. Cassie informed Sybil that she would have their butler, Mr. Felix to fix her breakfast and that she would serve it as soon as it was done. Sybil simply nodded and tried painfully to get comfortable and to get some sort of rest.

Once outside, Cassie quickly found Branson waiting behind the garage impatiently. "Oh thank heavens. I thought you would never show up." Tom said as they both ducked to the far back behind the garage where they wouldn't be seen. "Is she going to be alright, Cassie?" Tom asked eagerly.

Cassie sighed. "It's pretty bad, Tom." Cassie warned. "I fear for her and Jasper's safety."

Tom ran a hand through his hair and took a sharp breath into his lungs. His blood was boiling. "How bad?" Tom asked. Honestly, he didn't want to know but he needed to know.

"Possibly a broken wrist. She has a lot of swelling around it." Cassie said first. Her mother was a nurse and she had spent most of her days as a child reading her mother's medical books and tending medical training classes so she had a bit of a medical background. "Her eye has been blackened and her back and arms are covered in welts and lashes." Cassie hated having to give this sort of information to Tom but she wasn't going to lie to him.

"I am going to murder him. I am going to wish he hadn't laid a finger on her!" Tom shouted as he started to push past Cassie but she grabbed him firmly.

"No, Tom. No. We mustn't make Lady Sybil feel more weak that she already feels." Cassie said as she looked into Tom's eyes. "Tom, we must go to the police." Cassie begged.

"They will not do a thing, Cassie! They beat their own wives. What makes you think they are going to care about a banker beating his own? Lord Grey sees Sybil as his _property,_" Tom spat the word, "Until we can come up with some sort of evidence that she is in danger, we are helpless unless we do it ourselves." Tom growled.

"Wait!" Cassie said, a thought coming to mind. "What about Lady Mary?" Cassie quipped. "Didn't Sybil say that Mary, Matthew and baby George were coming for a visit? She has yet to see baby George and had spoken of Mary coming to visit. What if you were to convince her to invite Mary and Matthew sooner?" Cassie asked.

"She would never let Mary see her in such a way." Tom said while shaking his head. "But we must do something before I murder Lord Grey while he slumbers." Tom warned. Cassie nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go see her while I can." Tom shrugged Cassie's hands off of him. "Don't try to stop me either." Tom said. He walked toward the back entrance of the house. Cassie crossed her arms and sighed in deep thought.

* * *

Sitting with the drapes still covering the windows and the fire in the fireplace roaring, Sybil sobbed into her pillow. Her body ached more than the last time and she couldn't get comfortable nor could she sleep. Sybil couldn't remember the last time she hurt so bad. Possibly worse than childbirth at this point.

The door opened as Tom quickly shut it behind him. His eyes fell on her fragile body. The woman who used to be so full of life and excitement had turned pale, dark circles almost constantly around her eyes and she had lost far too much weight for it to be good for her. Her hair even looked as though it too had lost it's life.

Sybil looked up, realizing someone was standing there. Her face was swollen and puffy from crying and her eye was definitely bruised. She must have been hit pretty hard, seeing as the blood vessels in her eye were broken where the white on one side of her eyeball had turned red. Her upper lip was swollen, a cut right in the middle of the swelling. Sybil let out a sob as she turned her head painfully back into the pillow.

"Oh my love." Tom said, almost running to her side. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Oh, Sybil my darling Sybil." Tom felt tears of his own glistening in his eyes.

"Please leave me be, Tom." Sybil sobbed. "Please. I don't want you to see me like this!" Sybil begged.

Tom shook his head. "I will not leave you, my love. Not when you need me the most." Tom could feel the welts on her shoulder, even through the material of her nightgown.

"Please. Please just go." Sybil begged once more. She looked up at Tom. "I can't bear it." She cried softly.

"I am going to get you out of here as soon as I can, Sybil." Tom said sternly. He laced his fingers with one of her own. "My darling, you scare me. You have so much fight in you but I fear you can not win this war with Lord Grey." Tom spoke, his voice breaking a little. "It shatters my heart to pieces to see you like this because of that monster." Tom's voice quivered.

"I can not leave! I would ruin my family! They would never speak to me again!" Sybil sobbed.

"I don't care! At least if you are alive and well you have a chance of speaking to them again. But if you are dead..." Tom almost couldn't say the next words, "Everyone who loves you would lose their sunshine." Tom said as a tear dripped down his cheek. "My days would be my darkest and I would no longer wish to live. I would serve no purpose." Tom pulled Sybil's hand gently to his lips, kissing the soft skin.

"Please Tom..." Sybil cried. She felt as though her heart was breaking. Slowly Sybil was losing every bit of her sanity, every bit of who she was.

"I love you." Tom whispered. He gently placed a kiss on Sybil's cheek. He pulled away, looking into her enchanting eyes. "I am going to find a way. I promise, my love." Tom kissed Sybil's forehead before standing. "Please rest. Please get well. The sooner you are back to health, the sooner I can help you escape from your nightmare, my darling girl." Tom kissed Sybil's head one last time before tucking her in and leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed! This is my first Downton Abbey fic and I'm a bit rusty so please forgive me!

**TBC**

**Summery for the next chapter:**

Without Sybil's knowledge, Branson contacts Lady Mary, hoping to meet with her about Sybil's condition and make her aware of what is going on. Mary is shocked and angered deeply by Lord Grey's actions and the mistreatment of her sister. Meanwhile, with Cassie nursing Sybil back to health, she and Mr. Felix come up with a plan to help bring down Lord Grey. Also, Larry is trying to find a new business to invest more of his money into. He approaches Lord Matthew Crawley with an idea.


	2. Sin and Sinister - August 1919

Downton Abbey: Finding Lady Sybil

**Summery: Without Sybil's knowledge, Branson contacts Lady Mary, hoping to meet with her about Sybil's condition and make her aware of what is going on. Mary is shocked and angered deeply by Lord Grey's actions and the mistreatment of her sister. Meanwhile, with Cassie nursing Sybil back to health, she and Mr. Felix come up with a plan to help bring down Lord Grey. Also, Larry is trying to find a new business to invest more of his money into. He approaches Lord Matthew Crawley with an idea.**

**(Warning: The first part of this chapter contains conversation and recollections of domestic violence)**

**Rating: T (For now – subject to change)**

_**Author's note: I own nothing of Downton Abbey**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Sin and Sinister – August 1919

* * *

It was a teashop in Thirsk where Mary agreed to meet Tom. It was a quiet little shop that Mary, Edith and Sybil would frequent when they were in town visiting the shops. Plus, it was nowhere near Ripon, where Larry worked at the bank. It took days of coaxing Mary to meet with Tom without giving too much away. He didn't want to scare Mary into meeting with him about Sybil but he wanted her to know that it was somewhat urgent. Finally when she agreed, Tom was a little relieved but anxious to meet with Mary.

The day was warm and it was perfect for being out but Mary had no interest in the sun once she stepped foot in the teashop. Almost immediately she spotted Tom sitting at a table, tapping the table with the handle of his tea spoon. He looked deep in thought.

Mary glanced around the shop before walking forward to the table in the corner of the shop. "Branson." Mary said as she approached him. Tom quickly stood up before Mary.

"Lady Mary. I-I'm so sorry. I was just-" But Tom was quickly cut off.

"Shh. It's quite alright." Mary said with a small smile.

The two sat across from one another in an instant. Once the tea was served and the two were content with their warm teas, Mary took it upon herself to speak first.

"Now what is so urgent that you insisted on seeing me? Is Sybil alright?" Mary asked curiously.

Tom took a deep breath and leaned in a little, lowering his voice. "You have to promise me you will try to help Lady Sybil. It pains myself and the others at the manor to see her go through this alone." Tom said eagerly.

Mary nodded. "Of course. Now please, what is wrong with my sister, Branson?" Mary hated when everything was being strung out.

"Lord Grey has been violent with Sybil on several occasions, Lady Mary. To the point that she has become immobile some days. I fear for her and young Jasper's safety." Tom said hoping Mary would stay calm. Of course it wasn't a matter to be casual about but it was also the norm for husbands to abuse their wives.

"He what?" Mary's eyebrows arched as her heart started to race.

"Just last week, when the staff had turned in for the night, Lord Grey took to beating Sybil. Apparently the only reason he stopped, in Lady Sybil's words, '_he simply found himself bored'_." Tom put his hands in his lap, for they started to shake in anger. "Cassie, Lady Sybil's housemaid found her the next morning. Cassie informed me only because she understood that I worked for Lady Sybil's family, for your family and wished that I contact someone. You were the only person I could think to ask for help." Tom admitted. He sat back in his chair, looking at the flabbergasted look on Mary's face.

"I can not believe this." Mary said as she put her hand to her mouth in shock. "Not Sybil." She said as she looked away. Her eyes found their way back to Tom's quickly. "Please tell me that my nephew is alright."

Tom nodded. "Young Jasper seems to be out of harm's way... for now." Tom took a deep breath.

"I understand. Well then I must tell my father. Surely he can find a way to bring Sybil home." Mary said as she put her hands up. "Papa must be able to do something!" Mary insisted.

"Please, Lady Mary. If Lady Sybil knew that Cassie and I have come to you for help, I fear she would never forgive me." Tom cleared his throat when Mary looked at him strange. "Us... Never forgive us."

"You must tell me everything, Branson. Please for my sister's sake and my nephew's sake. I need to know everything that you know. Maybe there is something I can use to help." Mary said softly. She looked into Tom's eyes. "When did it start?"

Tom sighed. "The Autumn of 1917, when Lady Sybil and Lord Grey married, as you know, Lord Grantham asked me to travel along with Lady Sybil to Lord Grey's estate to help watch over Lady Sybil." Tom begun. Mary listened intently as Tom spoke. "I was more than eager to tag along with Lady Sybil because as you know, I love you all as if you were my own kin. Also, I knew Lord Grantham would feel better knowing someone is there to watch over his youngest." Tom smiled slightly.

"Well, everything seemed to be just wonderful. Lady Sybil was settling in nicely." Tom's face slowly turned into a bit of a frown. "It wasn't long. Maybe two or three weeks once they moved in when I noticed it. I was to take Lady Sybil and Lord Grey to a function in Ripon. When I was helping Lady Sybil into the automobile, I noticed slight bruising on her cheek. That next day, Cassie informed me that she saw with her own two eyes, Lord Grey raised his hand to Sybil earlier than morning." Tom took another deep breath as if to gather his thoughts.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Mary queried.

"Well my first instinct was to send a telegraph but Cassie said that she didn't want to lose her place of employment. I feared for the girl. She was only sixteen at the time." Tom sighed. "She also informed me that Lord Grey apologized. I hoped that maybe it was only a one time occurrence." Tom closed his eyes and shook his head. "I wish I had come to you sooner, Lady Mary. I hope that you can forgive me and excuse my ignorance." Tom said as he opened his eyes to look at Mary.

"I understand, Branson." Of course Mary understood. But a part of her was definitely angered that she was not informed much quicker than she has been. Two years and no one informed her? Or her father? Or her mother for that matter?

"Plus, I didn't want to embarrass Lady Sybil." Tom admitted, a slight shade of pink glossing over his cheeks.

"When did it progress, Branson?" Mary asked once more, trying to ignore the sudden flush on Tom's face.

"Just after young Jasper was born. Lady Sybil would often awaken at all times of the night to check on Jasper. One evening, I myself can recall, Lord Grey's butler, Mr. Felix, had fallen ill. He asked me to go around the manor and make sure everything was locked up so that the staff can get some rest." Tom started, continuing his recollections.

"I spotted Lady Sybil near the staircase and asked her if she needed anything. She simply replied that she was visiting her son before she turned in. I simply nodded and wished her well before I went around continuing to close the windows and lock the doors. I heard a loud crash upstairs." Which wasn't exactly the truth seeing that they were actually meeting that evening secretly and what had actually happened was he and Sybil were not paying attention to what they were leaning on as they kissed passionately, and had knocked over a very large vase. Tom had to run and hide when Lord Grey emerged from his own bed room.

"I walked to the bottom to the staircase to call out to Lady Sybil when I suddenly could hear Lord Grey's voice. He was angry and I could hear his fist touching her cheek with that first punch." Tom tried to keep himself calm still. "I ran up the stairs to see if everything was alright. I found Lady Sybil standing with her hand to her face and tears in her eyes. Lord Grey simply asked me to continue closing up and get to bed. I couldn't say no, Lady Mary. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize being there for Lady Mary." Tom insisted.

"How frequent, Branson?" Mary asked, her blood burning with disgust and anger.

"Almost every night some weeks. I wanted to do something but I felt that there was nothing that I could do. I even thought at one point that things had changed. Lady Sybil and Lord Grey seemed much better but then I found he stopped aiming for her face. He started to focus on where she could hide it." Of course Tom knew that because of the nights that she would sneak him into her room and they would make love. It pained him every time.

"What about lately?" Mary could feel her stomach flip-flopping but she swallowed, hoping to ignore it.

"Other than last week?" Tom thought for a moment. "It was maybe four weeks ago since the last." Tom took a deep breath. "That is the problem, I feel. When they were frequent, they were not so violent. But the further apart, it seems he unleashes all of his anger on her. He seems to be more furious and vengeful." Tom hung his head. "I just feel helpless." Tom wanted to be her hero but she wouldn't let him be her knight.

"I must see my sister at once." Mary demanded.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, milady." Tom warned.

"Good idea or not. I demand that I see her as soon as possible. I can not let this go on any further." Mary barked.

Tom took a deep breath and nodded. "I can not stop you, only try to convince you to wait." Tom said softly.

Mary shook her head. "Sybil is my baby sister and I will be damned if I just sit back and watch a man destroy the life of my sister."

* * *

"Oh Mr. Felix. What are we going to do?" Cassie asked the butler as they sat down to eat with the rest of the staff.

Felix looked over at Cassie. "Well, we will see what Tom says when he returns. When he has word from Lady Mary, then we can begin to focus on removing Sybil and the young baby out of this place." Felix said with a nod. Felix sipped on his afternoon tea as he and Cassie sat at the table in Felix's "study", leaving the other staff in the other room.

"Well I will not continue to pick up, Lady Sybil. I insist, I shall not do it any further but I will do everything in my power to help her out of this situation. She is far too kind of a lady to be treated so poorly." Cassie said as she took a deep breath.

Felix nodded once more. "Indeed she is, Cassie." Felix sighed softly. "But we must continue to support Lady Sybil. We can not abandon her." Felix lifted his tea cup to his lips, sipping on the warm liquid. "If only we could convince Lord Grey to respectfully divorce Lady Sybil as to leave her with her good name." Felix muttered before sipping once more on the tea.

"We could frame him, Mr. Felix." Cassie suddenly said as if the light of knowledge flickered in her mind.

Felix almost sputtered his tea. "We could what?" Felix asked as he retrieved his napkin to wipe the tea from his lip and chin.

Cassie put her tea down and looked into Felix's eyes. "The last time Lord Grey had left Lady Sybil in such a state and we had to telephone Dr. Mordred, I asked him if he kept a record of every visit with Lady Sybil. He said that it is all in her files. When I asked what, he simply said, '_dates of visits and details of the visit_'." Cassie said with a wicked grin across her lips. "What if we had Lady Sybil's files at hand and could present them to the police? Or put give Lord Grey a situation where he had no other reason but to tell the truth." Cassie urged.

Felix shook his head. "Absolutely not. It is against the law to meddle in the personal medical files of others, Ms. Johns." Felix sighed. "We must come up with something however." Cassie nodded in agreement, but still wondering if she could just take a look at Lady Sybil's medical history.

* * *

Matthew Crawley was escorted into Larry Grey's office, his assistant Joan was quick to close the door behind Matthew as Larry looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah, Matthew. Or should I say, Lord Grantham?" Larry chuckled softly as he put his hand out for Matthew to shake.

Chuckling as well, Matthew stuck his hand out to shake Larry's hand. "Please, just Matthew. After all, you are my brother-in-law, Larry." Matthew said with a slight smile.

"Well, please have a seat." Larry said, motioning to the chair next to Matthew. Once sitting, Larry begun. "I have brought you here today, Matthew because a client has come to me just this morning with a business proposition that I think you will find very interesting." Larry said as he pulled the paper with the information of what was said this morning. He handed the paper to Matthew.

"The Bank of America?" Matthew asked, slightly confused as he looked over the paper. "What is this?" He asked again, looking up at Larry.

"This is the proposition I have been given. A client of mine owns a few small banks in America. He says they are all his, privately owned and grossing quite a bit of money." Larry stood up. He tucked his hands behind his back and begun pacing. "My client has asked me to become his business partner. He wishes to combine the banks into one company instead of a few small banks." Larry informed Matthew.

"Well... what does this have to do with me? We are in England, not America and I do not know much about banking. That is why I have an accountant." Matthew quipped with a chuckle.

"I was informed that if I decide to go into business with him... He would like the headquarters to be in London. I know you have connections in the area." Larry admitted

"London? But that's a bit absurd if you think of it. Americans fought for their freedom from England and he wishes to have the headquarters of an American bank in the heart of mother England?" Matthew was even more confused by this notion.

Larry chuckled. "I completely agree with you there, Matthew. I said the same thing to him and we could work on that. I told him that I would prefer to have the headquarters to remain in the states. It is only fair. Of course I would have the occasional trip across the great pond but with the money that it will bring me, I can live with that."

Matthew sat the paper down on the desk. "Larry, I don't mean to be rude but, can you please enlighten me as to why you have brought me here?" Matthew asked, no longer feeling as patient as when he first arrived.

"Lady Mary and Lady Sybil's grandmother is an American. My dear Sybil has said that their grandmother has quite the soft spot for Lady Mary and was hoping that you could pull some strings to make the puppets dance." Larry grinned. "We need someone to invest in the company before we can truly go forward with the plan." Larry said before sitting in his seat.

"Why not ask Sybil?" Matthew asked.

"Well as I said, she has spoken to me and has said that her grandmother seems to have a liking for her granddaughter that nor Sybil or Edith could fill. I thought maybe Lady Mary could help." Larry crossed his arms over his chest as he looked across his desk to Matthew.

"Other than the fact that we are family," Matthew paused to take a deep breath. "Why would I be doing this? I have many things on my platter."

Larry nodded in agreement. "Indeed." Larry sat back in his seat. "Not only would be helping to better Sybil and your nephew's lives, but I am willing to make you not only a partner but the company's lawyer. You would receive a quarter of the revenue as well as legal rights to help set the standards for the company's protocols and rules." Larry was hoping badly that Matthew would give in. "It would mean a permanent job and your wife, your son and your family would be forever financially secured meaning Downton would live forever." And there was the line to reel Matthew in. Financial security.

Matthew let out a large sigh and rubbed his chin with his fingers. "It is very interesting, Larry but I must think this over and talk to my wife. It is a large proposition and yes, it is enticing but I must speak with her first." Matthew admitted to Larry.

"Oh of course. Please, take all of the time in the world. There is no rush. But please, think it over, Matthew. It is a once in a lifetime chance and I couldn't think of anyone better to be right there beside me than you." Larry smiled.

There was something about Larry's smile that just put Matthew in the wrong place. Matthew didn't particularly enjoy Larry and felt that the things that he did and the decisions that he made were not always the right thing or even the logical thing. But the offer was incredibly enticing and he really was going to think it over after speaking with Mary.

* * *

It had been a week exactly since Tom met with Mary and today would be the day that Mary was going to "visit" Sybil by "surprise". Both Tom and Mary were nervous seeing that Sybil's eye was still not completely back to normal, her wrist was still badly bruised and there was a nasty gash on her arm that was still healing, amongst other things. But she was starting to do things on her own again.

"Lady Mary Crawley, Milady." Felix announced after the door to Sybil's lounge was opened. Sybil sat at a table by the fire, Jasper sleeping soundly in his rocker beside her.

Sybil stood, the feeling of shock overcome her. "Mary?" Sybil asked. She felt both joy and sadness along with the surprise.

"Oh my dear Sybil!" Mary smiled as she hurried over to the youngest sister of the Crawley girls. Mary embraced Sybil, kissing the woman upon her cheek.

"What... what are you doing here?" Sybil asked, completely forgetting of her still somewhat bruised eye.

"You have been avoiding my letter, Sybil. I wanted to come see my nephew!" Mary said with a large smile on her face. But it dropped when her eyes caught sight of Sybil's eye. "Oh... Oh darling." Mary said, moving Sybil's hair slightly.

"Oh.. it's nothing." Sybil said as she quickly moved away from Mary to sit. Mary already could tell what Tom meant when he explained to her how much Sybil had changed.

Mary moved to hover over Jasper. "Oh Sybil he is beautiful." Mary said. She hoped that maybe focusing on the baby would help make Sybil more comfortable.

Sybil stood to join Mary. "Would you like to hold him?" Sybil asked softly.

"Of course." Mary smiled.

Sybil gently picked up the baby and placed him in his aunt's arms. Mary was immediately taken by the young man. He was beautiful. Jasper's head was topped off with thick black locks, his lips, nose and eyes just the shape of his mother's. He looked too perfect.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Jasper." Mary chuckled softly, stroking the baby's cheek with her fingers. "Darling he is wonderful." Mary commented as Sybil turned and sat back down.

"He is a handful too." Sybil said with a slight smile. "Let me ring for Cassie, she will bring us some tea." Sybil said as she picked up the small bell to ring for Cassie.

"Thank you. That would be great." Mary replied as she sat across from Sybil.

Once tea was brought in for the two sisters, Mary places Jasper back in his rocker and sat down for tea with Sybil.

"Do you have a nanny for Jasper?" Mary asked. She knew she needed to make some sort of conversation with Sybil before she spoke of her blackened eye.

"I do. Nanny Lynch." Sybil answered before taking a sip of tea.

"Is she the same Nanny Lynch that helped raise Lord and Lady Avery's boys?" Mary asked, a bit surprised obviously. Sybil nodded. "How did you manage to get her? She is famous for her good care of children." Mary smiled.

"Larry's brother Tim is a good friend of the Avery's and spoke to Nanny Lynch himself. She came on board the day before Jasper was born." Sybil had a slight sadness in her eyes.

"I am so sorry I could not make it for his birth. I'm sure Mamma and Edith were plenty help. I was so busy with finding a proper nanny for George." Mary said as she put her tea down.

"They were. Mamma and Edith helped a great deal actually. She didn't trust Dr. Mordred and even asked me why I didn't have her bring Dr. Clarkson along with her but Dr. Mordred has been wonderful. I think Mamma trusts him better now." Sybil remarked.

Mary couldn't help but notice how reserved her sister seemed. She seemed distant. As though her mind were in a far off distant place.

"How are Matthew and George? I was hoping to visit Downton in the next few weeks to meet my nephew." Sybil said with a little smile.

"Matthew is wonderful." Mary smirked. "He seems too fit to be taking over Papa's position." Both Mary and Sybil chuckled at that. "George is lovely. He is so beautiful Sybil. He is growing and getting bigger each day. Oh I really can't wait for you to meet him." Mary smiled.

Sybil nodded. "I can not wait to meet him as well." Sybil took another drink of her tea.

"May I ask you something? It is something that I have caught wind of and I wanted to know if it was true." Mary had to get down to business.

"Sure." Sybil simply replied.

"You tell me that the bruising around your eye is nothing. I guess as well you will tell me that the bruising around your wrist is nothing and that large welt on your arm is simply an accident?" Mary asked as she looked straight at her sister, her eyes never leaving.

Sybil refused to meet Mary's gaze, frozen in fear.

"Sybil I worry about you. You are my baby sister and you seem so different. You have these marks on your body and you seem so quiet, so... docile." Mary continued. "If Larry-"

"I chose to marry Larry because it seemed right. Lord Grey is your godfather and Larry seemed the only man keen on me." Sybil still did not meet Mary's gaze. "Mamma and Papa seemed so thrilled with the decision that I kept that decision and seen it through." Sybil finally looked into Mary's eyes. "Whatever happens here in the privacy of my home is my business. You and the others aren't to worry of my problems." Sybil snipped. She seemed to grow slightly annoyed.

"But Sybil...-" Mary tried to cut in.

"No, Mary. If I have done something wrong, I am simply put in my place."

Mary couldn't believe the words coming from Sybil's mouth. This sounded nothing like her youngest sister.

"Put in your place? Sybil are you mad?" Mary asked, reaching over to take Sybil's hand in her own. "Is that the sort of man you wish little Jasper to become? A man who puts a woman in her place? What happened to women's rights? What happened to freedom of speech and knowing that as a human being you can do and say whatever you please?" Mary questioned her young sister.

Sybil pulled her hand away and stood up. "Just as Papa had said before, I was a foolish girl to believe that those things can happen for me. I have a place behind a man not beside him, Mary." Sybil looked down at her hands in front of her. "Larry has just been the one to show me that."

Mary stood up as her anger begun to fume. "I will _not_ stand by and watch my baby sister be treated so horribly. Not when the future of my nephew is at stake." Mary declared.

"It is not _your_ place to worry about us." Sybil argued.

"It is!" Mary exclaimed.

That seemed to upset little Jasper as he let out a little whimper. Sybil leaned down and picked up the infant into her arms to comfort him.

"You are the future Countess of the abbey, Mary." Sybil said before looking up into Mary's eyes. "I am just a banker's wife. Why should it matter?" Sybil's eyes welled with tears. "Your word will make a difference, not my own." Sybil looked down at Jasper.

Mary moved close to Sybil and put an arm on her shoulder. She could feel something under the cloth as Sybil winced at the touch. Without asking, Mary pulled the fabric aside to take a look at what it was that she was feeling. Mary noticed the large gash on the back of her sister's shoulder. It looked like it could have been infected.

"Sybil you must get away from Larry. This is just..." Mary couldn't find the right words for what it was that she was witnessing. It was just purely unbelievable.

"I can't." Sybil whispered as her tears silently cascaded down her cheeks. "I would shame Mamma and Papa." Sybil squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, trying to make the tears and the pain go away.

"I don't care if you will shame them. If they knew of the situation maybe they-" Mary tried but was yet again cut off by Sybil.

"No!" Sybil cried as she turned to look at Mary. "You mustn't let Mamma and Papa know! I couldn't bare that sort of pain from them!" Sybil cried. Mary hated seeing her little sister so distraught.

"Then come to Downton for a few weeks! We can let George and Jasper meet. We can let the staff and Papa meet Jasper." Mary placed a hand on Sybil's wet cheek. "You are broken my dear Sybil and we must fix you." Mary felt her own tears stinging her cheeks. "Please come back to Downton with me? We can tell Larry that Mama and Papa wish to see their grandson. Surely he will not say no." Mary said as she wiped Sybil's tears away with her thumbs.

"I don't know, Mary..." Sybil said as she went into Mary's arms, letting her head rest on her sister's shoulder and letting out a cry.

It may have not been the best of ideas and it maybe wouldn't change a thing but Mary could not bare the thought of her young sister being caught up in this situation that Larry had created. He was turning out to not be the man that he wished everyone to think.

"I will have Cassie pack your things. She and Branson will come with us. We will leave tomorrow morning." Mary spoke as she embraced her baby sister. "I promise you Sybil. By god, I will make things right." Mary declared. And that was exactly what Sybil and Jasper needed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My apologies for not adding the month and the date in my first chapter. It would be July 1919 in the last chapter.

**TBC**

**Summery for the next chapter:**

Matthew talks to Mary about Larry's proposal for the bank, unsure of how his wife will act but unable to resist the offer to at least question the offer. Larry speaks to his American client about the bank, proposing an idea for the client that might put Matthew's life in danger. Mr. Felix obtains some information about his lordship. Cassie, Tom, Sybil and little Jasper return to Downton along with Mary. Sybil reveals details about her life with Larry to Mary that she finally wished to tell her oldest sister.


	3. I Need Your Heart - August 1919

Downton Abbey: Finding Lady Sybil

**Summery: Matthew talks to Mary about Larry's proposal for the bank, unsure of how his wife will act but unable to resist the offer to at least question the offer. Larry speaks to his American client about the bank, proposing an idea for the client that might put Matthew's life in danger. Mr. Felix obtains some information about his lordship. Cassie, Tom, Sybil and little Jasper return to Downton along with Mary. Sybil reveals details about her life with Larry to Mary that she finally wished to tell her oldest sister.**

**(Warning: The first part of this chapter contains conversation and recollections of domestic violence)**

**Rating: T (For now – subject to change)**

_**Author's note: I own nothing of Downton Abbey**_

* * *

Chapter Three: I Need Your Heart – August 1919

* * *

The door to the car was opened and Tom put his hand out to help Sybil down from the car. Her eyes fell on Downton and Sybil immediately felt as though she was home, with her son cooing in her arms. For the first time in two years, Sybil felt safe. She felt free. The abbey was her home no matter where she was. Nothing would make her feel so at home as the abbey.

Sybil took a deep breath as she walked forward to the front of the home that she had missed so much, where she was greeted by Mr. Carson, Ms. Hughes, Anna, Mr. Barrows and Cora. Sybil couldn't keep the smile that formed on her lips away.

"Sybil my darling!" Cora grinned from ear to ear. She couldn't believe that her baby was home.

"Mamma." Sybil matched her mother's grin as she let her mother embrace her in a warm hug.

Once they pulled away, Cora looked down at Jasper. "Oh how my grandson has grown since he was born." Cora said as she stroked Jasper's six month old face. "Have you brought Nanny Lynch with you?" Cora asked curiously.

"No. I gave Nanny leave for the next few weeks. She has a family of her own and I thought it would be nice to let her see them." Sybil said with a small smile.

"Well surely we can find you one for the time being." Cora suggested but Sybil shook her head.

"Actually... I would really like to tend to Jasper myself, Mamma. I fear he will not be so comfortable with another Nanny." Sybil remarked as she adjusted her son in her arms.

Cora smiled and stroked her daughter's face. "Of course." But Cora's smile faded when she too noticed the bruising around Sybil's eye just as Mary had the day before. "What is this?" Cora asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Mamma. Please." Sybil said, hoping Cora would drop it. But just like Mary, her face continued to look concerned.

Cora sighed and gave another small smile. "I am so delighted that you are home."

"As am I, Mamma." Sybil smiled. She turned her head to look at the staff waiting for her. "I am thrilled to see you all, actually." Sybil said almost ready to happily cry.

Carson was the first to speak. "As we are ecstatic to see you, Lady Sybil." Carson's smile was warming and so familiar to Sybil that it warmed her heart.

"We hope you had a pleasant journey, Milady." Ms. Hughes said with a grin.

"I did, Ms. Hughes. I hope you do not mind but I have brought my housemaid, Cassie, along with me." Sybil said as she turned to see Cassie walking to stand behind Sybil.

"Of course not, Milady." Ms. Hughes nodded toward Cassie. "Anna here will show you where everything is." Ms. Hughes added.

"Good afternoon, Milady." Anna said to Sybil. "It's good to see you back. Your son is beautiful." Anna grinned.

"Thank you, Anna. I have missed home very much." Sybil replied before looking down at Jasper who was gnawing on his hand. "Thank you."

"Mr. Barrows, please take Lady Sybil and Lady Mary's things to their rooms." Carson said to Thomas. "I would presume that you wish to stay in your former room, Milady."

"Yes, thank you Carson." Sybil smiled, looking up at Carson.

"Certainly, Mr. Carson." Thomas said after grabbing the luggage. "It's good to have you back, Milady." Thomas said to Sybil before turning and walking inside.

"Why don't we all retire to the study and let Cassie and Branson get settled." Cora suggested.

"Good idea, Mamma." Mary quipped with a smile.

Sybil glanced over at Tom who stood by the car. She gave him a small smile before everyone retreated inside while Tom got back in the car to park it in the garage.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Giannini! It is lovely to see you again." Larry said as his secretary escorted the Italian man into the room. "How are you?" Larry asked as he shook the man's hand.

"Charmed, Lord Grey." Amadeo Giannini replied as he shook hands with Larry.

"Please sir, have a seat." Larry said as he showed the man to a seat before he too took a seat behind his desk.

"Please enlighten me, Lord Grey, why did you ask me here?" The Italian man asked of the banker. It wasn't often that he had called Amadeo in for an appointment. "Is this about my business proposition?" Amadeo asked curiously.

"It is indeed, Mr. Giannini. I have spoken to Lord Crawley. He is the heir to the Downton Abbey and his wife's grandmother is an American." Larry informed Amadeo. "I was hoping that you might consider adding Lord Crawley on as not only a partner but the lawyer for the company." Larry proposed.

Amadeo was slightly shocked. He didn't say anything at first. He simply pulled a cigar from his coat pocket. "May I?" Amadeo asked.

Larry nodded. "Certainly, sir." Larry answered. "I hope you do not mind the offer but Lord Crawley's connection has American money that she may be willing to invest into the bank. I have been told by the Countess of Grantham, the daughter of the American woman, that her mother loves to invest her money in new and interesting businesses." Larry continued.

"And what makes you think that she would be willing to take on this?" Amadeo asked curiously.

"Mr. Giannini, she has more money than we believe that she knows what to do with." Larry answered the Italian man.

"And how do you oppose we persuade this American to invest?" Amadeo queried further.

"Well she has a soft spot for Lord Crawley's wife and we were hoping to use that to our advantage." Larry answered once more.

"And what good would it be to make Lord Crawley our partner and lawyer?" Amadeo asked as he took a puff off of his cigar.

"Well," Larry said as he stood and begun to walk around the desk to lean against the desk and lower his voice. "I don't really mean to make the man a partner or the lawyer. I am not fond of Matthew Crawley myself." Larry said with a sly grin, catching Amadeo's attention. "I purely just wish to use his connections to our advantage. If we can convince his wife's grandmother to invest in our company, we could begin this sooner than we expected, maybe by the next five years." Larry continued on. "Once the company is up and running..." Larry's smug smile turned into a slight smirk. "We will bid the future Earl adieu."

Amadeo was very much considering Larry's proposal. "And he will give up his position so easily?" He asked, looking up at Larry.

"Well... probably not. But, if he is dead, who cares?" Larry's sinister smile was more than enough to tell Amadeo what Larry was thinking.

"I do have some connections of my own, Lord Grey that might be of service to that detail of the contract." Amadeo said, a wicked smile spreading across his face as well. "We might just have ourselves a deal, Lord Grey."

* * *

It was just before dinner that Sybil decided to pay Mr. Branson a visit. Tom was finishing up his repairs on one of the Grantham's vehicles after Lord Grantham had asked Mr. Branson to take a look at the engine while he was there. It was a simply that the oil in the car was to be changed and the new chauffeur had missed that completely when trying to fix the car himself.

Sybil quietly opened the backdoor to the garage where Branson was standing beside the car wiping his hands on a cloth. Tom turned to look at who was coming in the door.

"Milady." Tom said as he finished wiping his hands and tossing the cloth on the workbench.

"I had to come see you." Sybil said as she walked over to Tom. She immediately placed her hands in Tom's. "I had to thank you." Tom was going to speak but Sybil put a finger to his lips. "Please. I know you went to Mary... and I'm glad you did, my love." Sybil said before swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I needed my sister and my family more than I think I realized." Sybil said as she closed the distance between she and Tom a little more.

Tom looked deeply into Sybil's eyes. "I couldn't just sit back and watch it continue on, my darling Sybil." Tom reached up to cup Sybil's cheek. Her eye was much better, no longer red but still bruised. "I could murder that wretched man." Tom muttered.

Sybil lifted her hand to stroke Tom's with her own. "I love you dearly, Tom." Sybil said, her gaze deepening.

"I love you." Tom said as he smiled. It was the first time that he had ever heard Sybil tell him those words. They had been together intimately before and she expressed how deeply she cared for Tom but never said those three meaningful words.

"Will you wait for me? Will you let Mary fix me first?" Sybil asked desperately.

"Are you saying you wish to be with me, love?" Tom asked in complete shock.

"I am." Sybil looked down. "I am going to shame my family no matter what I do." She admitted. "I don't want to be married to that horrid man anymore, Tom. I don't want to be beaten because I love and adore my son so much that I wish to be with him always." Sybil's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"And nor should you be, my darling." Tom took his fingers to lift Sybil's chin. He wanted to see her eyes. "I will wait forever if I have to." Tom said smiling. "I will die waiting if I have to. My loyalty is to you, Sybil."

"Promise?" Sybil asked with a small smile.

"All that matters is that we love one another. The rest is detail." Tom grinned.

Sybil leaned in without warning, pressing her lips against the chauffeur's lips. Tom gingerly took Sybil's face in his hands, cupping her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Sybil's eyes remained closed as she thought about what it was that she was promising the man standing in front of her. The wonderful Irish man who had grown to have her heart.

"After everyone has parted for the night... meet me back here... please?" Sybil asked softly.

"Anything for you, Sybil." Tom smiled and with that, they parted for now, Sybil going back into the main house to ready herself for dinner and Tom to finish up in the garage so he too can go eat dinner with the staff.

* * *

The town of Ripon was busy as it was any normal day. It was filled with different men and women, doing their daily chores and going to work. The children were outside playing in the streets and the fields as well, making the town of Ripon even more loud. But that didn't change anything for Mr. Felix who was going to visit Dr. Mordred in hopes of maybe gaining some information about Lady Sybil so he could use it to help possibly getting the young mother and wife out of her situation.

Oscar Felix was an older man who had lived his life in servitude after his wife, Mildred and their two children, Allen and Mae, died of Typhoid Fever in the summer after his daughter Mae was born. In his years as a husband and father, Felix spent his days working on a farm and working as the town of Ripon's popular butcher. But once his family died, Lord Merton, offered Felix the job as his butler seeing that he was buying his first home and would give him a place to live and to give him more meaningful work. Felix accepted. He helped to raise Larry and his brother as well as be the help that Lord Merton needed.

Felix sighed heavily as he waited in the waiting room of the doctor's office of Dr. Mordred. He tapped his foot softly on the wooden floors while awaiting word from the doctor.

"Mr. Felix?" A nurse said out of the corner of Felix's eye. Felix looked up at the woman. "Dr. Mordred will see you now." She said with a polite smile.

Felix nodded and stood up. Once in the doctor's room, Felix sat down as Dr. Mordred entered the room, wiping his hands with a cloth before tossing it on a rack to dry.

"Ah, Mr. Felix." Dr. Mordred said as he walked over to Felix. "What brings you in? Are you ill?" The doctor asked curiously.

Felix shook his head no. "Thankfully, no sir. I just had a few questions."

Dr. Mordred sat down at his desk. "Well go ahead." He said as he adjusted his tie.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if you keep a record of Lady Sybil's medical needs." Felix started. "If you keep a record of what you see her for and any information as such." Felix wondered aloud.

"Well that is quite the question, Mr. Felix. May I ask why you are so concerned?" Dr. Mordred asked as he laced his fingers together on his desk.

"Lady Sybil is in trouble... of sorts. I was hoping maybe if I could obtain her medical records, I could use them to help her with those troubles." Felix answered, hoping to be discrete on the matter.

"Mr. Felix, you and I both know all too well what you mean by that." Dr. Mordred said as he cleared his throat. "And I wish I could do more to help Lady Grey but.. I am sorry. It would be against the doctor-patient confidentiality. Giving you access to Lady Grey's medical information would not only be wrong of me but it also has the potential for me to lose my license to practice if anyone were to find out without Lady Grey's permission." Dr. Mordred informed Felix.

Felix sighed. "I only wish to share the information with the authorities, Dr. Mordred." Felix explained.

"For what reason?" Dr. Mordred asked.

Felix took a deep breath. "You of all people should understand why, Dr. Mordred. Lady Sybil and young Jasper are not safe with Lord Grey." Felix sat up as he adjusted in his seat. "I wish to help Lady Sybil honorably divorce her husband." Felix finally came out.

"Well have you spoke of this with Lady Grey?" Dr. Mordred asked once more.

Felix shook his head no. "Actually, no. But she has expressed feelings of wanting to leave Lord Grey but she is afraid of shaming her family, Dr. Mordred. I just want the chance to give Lady Sybil a better chance for her and her young son." Felix was eager to try and help the young woman who had a long life ahead of her.

"Well, while I do appreciate your willingness to help Lady Grey, I can not issue her records to you. However, you may speak with Lady Grey and she can pick them up herself or she can sign a contract stating that she is allowing you the right to look at her files." Dr. Mordred stood up as did Felix. "Now, I must get going, Mr. Felix. Please, do keep me informed." With that, Dr. Mordred walked out of the room.

This was Felix's chance.

* * *

Sybil woke to the very familiar sound of the door opening. Of course she was exhausted, seeing that she was up late in the garage with Branson. She had no clue what time it was when she returned to her room but it was some time before the sun had come up. Either way, it was something that she needed to feel. She needed to feel the passion and the fire that Tom made her feel. Other than her son it was the only thing that seemed to keep her sane and she was more than grateful for it.

"Good morning, Milady." Cassie said with a grin on her face.

"Good morning." Sybil said as she stretched, yawning after she greeted the woman.

"I suppose you slept well?" Cassie asked as she drew back the curtains.

"Lovely, thank you." Seeing the familiar surroundings of her old room was comforting and indeed made sleep better.

But what Sybil didn't know was that Cassie had ventured into Sybil's room in the wee hours of the night because Jasper was awake and Cassie was going to take him to his mother, as Sybil wanted to look after him but when she found the room empty, she took care of him herself and put him to bed. When she was done, she watched the garage to see Sybil and Tom kissing as they parted for the rest of the night. But it wasn't a secret between Cassie and Tom. It was common for the two to speak of it.

"How did you sleep last night, Cassie? I hope the staff were not too catty toward you." Sybil chuckled slightly.

"Catty? No, Milady. They were very polite." Cassie said as she readied Sybil's robe for her. "I'm not too sure about Ms. O'Brien or Mr. Barrows though. They seemed to not like that I was staying in the nursery with Jasper. But I suspect they are just not used to it." Cassie walked over to the bed and pulled down the blankets slightly.

"Probably not. Then again, I've been known to shake things up, as they say." Sybil leaned her head back against the headboard and yawned again. "Oh forgive me, Cassie." Sybil remarked as she covered her mouth. "I feel so very tired." Sybil closed her eyes.

"Would you like to sleep longer, Milady? I could always tell her ladyship that you are not feeling well." Cassie offered.

"No no. I wouldn't want to make a fuss." Sybil smiled while rubbing her eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Cassie and Sybil looked at one another but when the door opened and Mary poked her head inside, they relaxed.

"Good morning, Sybil." Mary said as she closed the door behind her.

"Good morning, Mary. Is everything alright?" Sybil asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Everything is fine. I was hoping to have a word with you in private before breakfast." Mary asked as she walked over to the bed.

Sybil turned her head to look at Cassie. "I'll send for you when I'm ready. Please make sure Jasper is fed." Sybil said, smiling at Cassie.

"Of course, Milady." Cassie said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, Cassie. Good morning. I hope you found the staff quarters comfortable." Mary said with a smile.

"Good morning, Milady. I did very much so. Thank you, Lady Mary." Cassie smiled back before leaving.

"What is it, Mary?" Sybil asked curiously as she stood up and pulled her robe on slowly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Larry." Mary said, getting right to the point.

Sybil sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why?" She simply asked.

"Come on, Sybil. We all know that he is horrid to you and I will not sit around and wait for him to harm my nephew too. That is one thing that Papa should have taught you. Men may feel as though it is their place to discipline woman but this isn't the 1800's anymore. We are no longer in the dark ages. Women are to be shown respect." Mary started, not wanting her sister to go back to Larry.

"Oh yeah? And what about the freedom to love? The freedom to work? The freedom to be whoever I want to be and not have to worry about what Mamma or Papa thinks?" Sybil asked suddenly as she turned to look at her sister. "Mary I married Larry for Mamma and Papa so they didn't have to worry about me! So I could get away from this house and go out into the world!" Sybil looked into Mary's eyes deeply, her soul crying out for help. "He promised me so much. I thought we would travel and be wild together but... I was wrong." Sybil looked down as she sat down by her vanity. "I was very wrong indeed." Sybil sighed once again.

Mary stood, walking over to Sybil and sitting down on the bench next to her. "Please, Sybil. Tell me what happened. Where did my vibrant baby sister go?" Mary said, placing a hand on her baby sister's.

Sybil took a deep shaken breath. She had never talked about it before because Tom and Cassie were there, they saw it, they knew. "It just doesn't stop." Sybil said, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "It's frequent. Sometimes are more bearable than others. Some feel like I'm going to die." Sybil was so embarrassed at that moment, talking openly to Mary about her problem.

"Go on. It's alright, Sybil my dear." Mary said softly, rubbing her sister's back.

Taking another shaking breath, Sybil begun. "At first I believe what he said. We would travel the world, see distant lands, be wild without the worry of our families seeing. It was really the only reason I even agreed to marry him. I wanted to experience life." Sybil started. She tried to swallow behind the lump in her throat but it was difficult.

"As you know, after we married, we went to the south of France and we went from south to North. Oh Mary it was wonderful. We were passionate and insane. It was like a beautiful and twisted painting. It was nothing like I had ever dreamed of." Mary watched as Sybil's smile came. "He said we could go home, wrap up some business and then he wanted to take me to Africa." Sybil looked down at her lap again as her smile soon faded. "We never left Yorkshire when we returned." Sybil sighed.

"Right after our return home..." Sybil paused, tensing when she felt Mary's hand on her back. "We were eating dinner one evening, speaking of things. When the By-elections came up, Larry asked me how I felt about women's rights. I guess he didn't like my answer." Sybil looked up, glancing at Mary.

"What did he do Sybil?" Mary asked, encouraging her to continue.

Sybil looked into Mary's eyes. "Nothing at first. But when we finally retired to our room, he just went off. He was so drunk so I didn't think much of it... until I felt his fist against my cheek." Sybil put her hand on her cheek, almost remembering the feeling of the pain and the shock. "Oh Mary he was so drunk I thought it was that he had too much wine!" Sybil suddenly cried as she collapsed into Mary's arms.

"Shh." Mary said softly, rocking with her baby sister in her arms as she tried to comfort her. "Was this last time the worst?" Mary asked. She didn't want to upset Sybil even more but she needed to know. When Sybil shook her head 'no', Mary sighed.

"Right after Jasper was born, he forced himself on me." Sybil admitted. She could hear the sound of Mary's gasp coming from her mouth.

"I'm not letting you go back there, Sybil." Mary urged. "I can not and I will not let you return to that barbarian." Mary rubbed Sybil's back as her sister dissolved into tears in her lap. Mary kissed Sybil's head as she held her. "Oh my darling Sybil." Mary whimpered, pulling her sister as close as she could.

"He made me feel so helpless. He made me feel unworthy of everyone and everything." Sybil sobbed into Mary's lap.

"You are not unworthy." Mary put her arms on Sybil's shoulders. "Sit up, Sybil." Mary demanded. The moment Sybil was sitting up, Mary cupped her cheeks in her hands. "If there is anyone who is unworthy it is Larry. My darling you are exceptional and are worthy of anything that you wish for." Mary leaned in and kissed Sybil's forehead.

"I'm so sorry that I hid it from you." Sybil whispered as she tried to calm her crying eyes.

"That is one thing you must stop saying, my dear sister." Mary said as she looked into her eyes. "You mustn't ever be sorry for something that is not in your control or something that is upsetting you." Mary sighed and looked her sister over.

"I'm scared, Mary. I've never been so afraid in my life. I do not know what to do." Sybil admitted. She felt hopeless.

"You will stay here." Mary demanded.

"But what about Mamma and Papa?" Sybil asked.

"I do not care. Let them cry but Sybil, they will not turn you away because of this. It is Larry who they will turn away, my love. Not you. Not our baby." Mary reassured her baby sister. "Now come on. Let me tuck you back into bed." Mary said as she stood and helped Sybil to stand as well. "I will tell Mamma and Papa that you are ill and mustn't be disturbed. I will see to it that Jasper is tended to and you ring for someone if you need us." Mary explained as she walked Sybil over to the bed.

Mary pulled Sybil's duvet back and helped her back into bed. Mary pulled the duvet back up and around Sybil, tucking her in. Mary sat down on the bed and rubbed Sybil's back as she cried.

"I will stay with you until you are asleep." Mary said softly as she stroked Sybil's hair.

"Thank you so much." Sybil whimpered gently.

"Hush. I love you." Mary was quiet when she spoke, hoping that she could help get her sister back to sleep.

"I love you, Mary." Sybil sniffled.

* * *

Mary let out a sigh as she closed the door to her bedroom that she shared with Matthew. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the door, trying to gather her thoughts. They day had only barely begun and already she was ready to retire. She felt as though she had suffered through an Olympic sport. But Mary wasn't going to give in to temptation, not yet. No her bed and her husband could wait.

"Mary? Is everything alright?" Matthews voice filtered through the room. Mary jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. "What is it darling? You look as though you have seen a ghost." Matthew asked as he walked toward Mary.

"I'm sorry, my love." Mary said as she stood up straight and gave him a little flash of a smile. "I just... I feel as though I haven't slept very well." Mary lied.

"Are you ill? Shall I call Dr. Clarkson?" Matthew asked alarmed.

Mary shook her head. "Oh no. I just feel as though my mind will not stop racing." Mary chuckled. She wasn't ready to tell Matthew yet. She would speak with Cora first. Her mother would surly understand.

"Well if there is anything I can do, please do tell me." Matthew cracked a smile towards his wife. "I fear if I am ignorant to your worries, I would not be doing your father any justice." Matthew said.

The two stood in silence for a moment and Matthew found it odd while Mary just found it down right uncomfortable. She wanted to think, in peace. But apparently Matthew wasn't going to let that happen because Matthew wanted to talk to Mary about Larry's business proposal.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, love." Matthew said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

Mary sat down on the end of the bed. "Of what?" She asked curiously, hoping to take her mind off Sybil for the moment if Matthew wouldn't let her be alone.

"Larry called me into his office just the other day." Matthew explained, grabbing the slip of paper that Larry had given him.

Tensing quickly, Mary frowned. "Oh really? What for?" She asked as she stood to walk over to Matthew.

"I know he is Sybil's husband, darling but, something just isn't right." Matthew admitted, looking over the papers. "He wants me to go into business with him to help him start an American's bank." Matthew said as he turned in his chair, looking up at Mary.

"What?" Mary asked. She took the paper from Matthew and her eyes grazed over the paper.

"I mean it was a wonderful offer. Downton would never go under surely but, something didn't feel right, Mary." Matthew warned Mary.

"How come?" Mary asked in response. She knew there was all sorts of things wrong with Larry Grey but she figured Matthew's opinion would just add more things to hate about him to her list.

"He seemed nervous." Matthew informed her. "He also wanted me to ask you to ask Cora's mother for money to help invest it." Matthew eyes Mary. "I'm not sure if I am being jilted and that it is too good to be true or if he honestly wants me to invest into this American bank with him."

"I will do no such thing. My grandmother has put enough into Downton, more than she should. I will not ask her for money." Mary grumbled as she stood beside Matthew, arms crossing over her chest. "And I do not care if we must struggle, I am not going to that man and nor will I help him! That bastard." Mary growled before turning and leaving the room.

Matthew stared at the door. He was awfully confused and wondered greatly about what it was that had gotten his wife so upset, and especially about his brother-in-law.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed the story. It's slow moving but it will pick up.

**TBC**

**Summery for the next chapter:**

Sybil visits Tom in the afternoon, risking being caught to speak with him about something important. Mary catches the tail end of the conversation between Branson and Sybil, leading her to suspect something is off about Sybil and that she hasn't told her everything. Meanwhile, Matthew talks to Robert about Larry's proposal. Mr. Felix obtains a letter from a lawyer about Lady Grey's predicament. Mary convinces Sybil to speak to Cora about what is going on.


End file.
